Cheetah
The fastest land mammal in the world, the Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) has many adaptations that allow it to sprint across the plains. Its rangy frame supports long limbs and a deep chest cavity, and this species has a small waist and an extremely flexible spine. Unlike other cats, the cheetah has claws that are not fully retractable, enabling it to grip the ground when in a hunting sprint. The large nostrils allow greater amounts of air to enter the lungs, and the tail is particularly long to provide extra balance when cornering. The common name of this species is derived from the Hindi word chita meaning ‘spotted’ or ‘sprinkled’. The coat of the cheetah is a yellowish, tan or tawny colour with black spots on the upperparts, and a paler, whitish colour on the underparts. The last third of the tail has a series of black rings. The small head has high-set eyes and small, flattened ears, and is instantly recognisable by the black ‘tear lines’ running from the corners of the eyes to the muzzle. Cheetah cubs have a mane of tufty pale hair which sticks upright on the back of their neck. Cheetahs mainly hunt during the day to avoid competition with larger predators such as lions and hyaenas, which usually hunt at night. Roles * It played Esther in WildlifeTales * They played Teacher and Children in African Animals, Inc. * It played Flora in Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zeo Zord III in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Wildcat Galactabeast in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played Rex in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) * He played charlie quigg , and his girlfriend in Charlie quigg adventures Cheetah Subspecies * Asiatic Cheetah * Tanzanian Cheetah * South African Cheetah Gallery Cheetah In South African National Park 600.jpg Cheetah.jpg 20050604-174410- V7W2855 Serengeti Alamana area cheetah.jpg Cheetah-watching.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg cheetah2.jpg Cheetah_LG.jpg Acinonyx jubatus.jpg CheetahImage.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Muppet_Cheetah.png Anastasia Cheetah.png|Anastasia (1997) Fantasia 2000 Cheetahs.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Phineas and Ferb Cheetah.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Cheetah (Wild Kratts).png TWT Cheetah.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Cheetah (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Cheetah.png Cheetah (Alphabetimals).png Narnia Cheetah.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardobe (2005) JEL Cheetahs.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Cheetah_1.png slideshow_4.jpg Family Guy Cheetaha.png IMG_7715.JPG|Chicken Little (2005) bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10215.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG 7794.JPG IMG_4608.PNG IMG_3577(1).PNG|Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan and Jane (2017) IMG_3602.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) SJ Cheetah.jpg WNSB Cheetahs.png IMG 0844.JPG IMG 5460.JPG IMG 6159.JPG Xtinkshun-alfreda.jpg x240-UDd.jpg IMG 0500.PNG Fuliprofile.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) afrika___cheetah_by_linconnu24-d3ckgk7.png Cheetah (Youda Safari).jpg 12_Cheetah.png Zoboomafoo Cheetah.png Cheetahs.png Animal Alphabet.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2016) Cheetara_action_shot.jpg|Thundercats (2011) Thundrcats Cheetah.jpg Clawhauser desk.jpg Cheetahs and Elephants.jpg DCB9C7E7-31DA-4390-860D-54EF073C6656.png Jumpstart Cheetah.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures download (14).jpeg Maisy Eddy Elephant.png Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Reuniting.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Stanley_Cheetahs.png|Stanley (2001-2007) Cheetah JLU.png Cheetah-cubs-playing.jpg East-african-cheetah-acinonyx-jubatus-raineyii-side-view-AWKW6D.jpg Baby Cheetah.jpg Swiss Family Robinson Cheetah.jpg Chester Cheetah.jpg East-african-cheetah-acinonyx-jubatus-raineyii-side-view-AWKW6D.jpg Tarzan Cheetah.jpg Cheetahs Vs Rhinoceroses.jpg Rhinoceros and Cheetah.jpg Cat in the Hat Cheetah.jpg Noah's Ark Cheetahs and Rhinos.jpg Asian Elephant and Cheetah.jpg CEECDA39-890B-4D2F-9F7C-244990383714.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg E29ACD5F-6159-4ED6-BB4F-3F65ACD5DA5E.jpeg 1C81C475-3BC6-4E55-8F0F-FB175CB6CBBC.jpeg 62BBA725-1F7A-4B0F-8B2A-4A1E0774F0EA.jpeg 4113675F-DF2C-45B5-AE24-36480BA17569.jpeg 427EA821-876E-4059-8D97-0E19A8547FE4.jpeg 04FBC1C6-38EB-4559-9820-37B4D3E56DA4.jpeg E9BA753E-0AA3-46A0-9A28-F902968AA07B.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg Also See * Lion * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Cougar Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:Cheetahs Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Anastasia Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:X.Tink.Shun Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie Animals Category:African Cats Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals